Night Train
by MrsAJW
Summary: Brock and Reba are separted in a tragic event and both believe each other to be dead. what will happen when they are reunited
1. Tragedies

hey! i havent gave up on my other story i might work on a couple chapters later on but this is a new idea that kinda dtruck me like lightning!

Please r +r!!!!! (puppy dog eyes)

**January 8,1994**

**"Brock!" Reba managed to yell out, though her mouth was full of salty water and she could barely stay afloat even with the life jacket on **

**"Reba!" she heard Brock's voice reply from a distance ,she swam towards the direction of were she had heard his voice, aparently he did the same cause they met eachother in the middle **

**"come on!" he yelled to her"I found a peice of wreckage that you can get on so you wont freeze in this water!"he continued as they swam towards the door that was still afloat.**

**"Brock, it isnt big enough,"**

**"yes it is honey ,"**

**"but you wont fit on it," she replied feeling helpless**

**" you can thats all that matters," he said forcing a smile**

**"no thats not what matters we have to find a way for you to fit,"she cried**

**"Reba I'm fine in the water I'm a surviver and so are you , now calm down you still have the baby to worry about ," he soothed her lovingly**

**"I know but ,"**

**"no butts babe you really need to calm down,"**

**"ok," she said trying to calm down like he said and decided to lay down on her back so her tummy wouldnt be in the cold water (she doesnt have a big tummy yet I'd say she's like maybe 5 months only a baby bumb)she woke up 20 minutes later to someone yelling "hello? is there anyone out there,!" **

**"Brock?" she whispered ,her voice course "Brock?" she said a little louder shaking him this time"Brock" she called out again emotion feeling her voice from realization**

**"hello is there anyone out there?" the voice called one again**

**" I am!" she suddenly found the strength to yell **

**"were are you talk to me until we get closer!"**

**"im over here ! **

Reba bolted up in her bed drenched with cold sweat, after 15years she was still having dreams about that horrible night when the keltic sank and took her first love, her first true love Brock from her. The cold, cruel Atlantic that stole him away.

Then she heard a soft knock at her bedroom door

"mommy" her youngest daughter Kyra called , After Brock died she remarried a man named Tarry holliway and he took care of her daughter Cheyanne like she was his own and soon enough she was pregnant with Kyra it was a particular happy time in her life especially since Brock died but those days were gone long gone now Terry died of cancer two years ago and now she was all alone Raising a 15 year old and a 9 year old

"mommy? can I sleep with you i had a dream aout daddy"

"yes honey come on in ," she smiled when she saw her 9 year old enter the room, she hardly ever called her mommy anymore, 'lord has she grown since Terry died' she thought to herself as Kyra climbed into the bed and snuggled up to her, that dream must have really got to her because kyra wasnt exactly what you would call the cuddling type.

"Mom?"

"yes baby,"

"do you still love daddy?"

"yes why would you ask that?"

"because you put all his stuff in the garage,"

"oh I put it all in there because it depresses me when it's were I can just sit and stare at it and think about all the times we had together , you know what I mean?"

"kinda like when I look at the stuffed animals he bought me?"

"just like that ,"

"oh ok im tired "

"ok honey why dont you try and go to sleep," she giggled at her daughter she could be so bubbly sometimes

Soon after she heardher daughter's rythmatic breathing indicating she had fallen asleep but for Reba sleep wouldn't come easy that night

she thought those dreams had ceased but suddenly last week they started again, making her relive the most frantic night of her life.

Sometime around 4 in the morning sleep finally consumed her, only to be woke two hours later by her alarm she still had to get the girls up and ready for school. She turned around to see that Kyra had disapeered

**she must already be up **she thought to herself as she slung her feet over the side of the bed to get up.

She walked out of her room to get Cheyanne up because she knew she, unlike Kyra,wasn't a morning person

"Cheyanne, honey it's time to get up !" she called

"5 more minute mom!" she replied

"ok but if your not up in five minutes flat I'm coming in with ice water ,"

"ok!"

when she walked downstairs she saw Kyra ending a conversation with someone at the door when she reached the botom Kyra had already closed the door

"who was that?"

"some delivery man, he left you a letter here," she said handing her mother the note

when she opened it she almost laughed

**Dear Reba,**

**I know the last time we spoke it wasnt on good terms , still sorry i ran over your toe,**

**But I am having a family reunion next week and I would be honored if you would attend,**

**to get ahold of me for directions call me on my cell 908-6678 **

**__ Liz**

"what does that woman want now?" she mumbled to herself

"what woman?" Kyra asked

"Cheyanne's grandmother," she answered

"you heard from grandma Liz?" Cheyanne asked as she walked down the stairs

"yea she is having a family reunion,"

"mom you should go," Cheyanne told her mother

"i should go dont you mean we? "

" well actully I mean you as in you and Kyra should go,"

"theyre your family Cheyanne "

"yeah but I have cheer camp remeber and it just so happens that it is the same week,"she said pointing to the date on the paper

"fine Kyra I guess it'll just be us,"

"no mom actully it will be just you," Kyra said

"what?"

" well I'm going to visit Aunt April next week rememeber?"

"oh yeah I forgot about that "

"so I guess you will be going alone now?" cheyanne asked

"no I'm not going ,"

"mom you should go it would give you a chance to talk to some of dad's relatives ," Cheyanne whined" please mommy,"

"fine I'll do it but only because I dont wanna spend a week at home by myself!"

"thanks mom, you better call grandma liz,"

"i dont wanna,"

"mom," cheyanne pouted , giving her mother puppy dog eyes

"fine go make you and kyra some cerial,"

"mom!" kyra whined"last time Cheyanne made cerial she burnt it!"

"yah your right about that kyra go make you and your sis ter some cerial,"

"ok mom," kyra 'smiled' at her sister

After Kyra and Cheyanne walked into the kitchen Reba sat on the couch and starred at the phone for the longest, she hadnt talked to that woman since Cheyanne was 2 years old Kyra hadnt even met her

Finally she worked up the gall and dialed the number but wanted to hang up when she heard LIz's voice on the other end of the reciever

"Hello?" Liz asked "hello?" she asked again after no one answered "ok if you dont tell me who this is im going to hang up!"

"Hey LIz it's me Reba," she finally blurted out

"oh hi Reba, I',m guessing you got my letter ?"

"yes I guess I will be need ing directs nless you still live were you used to,"

"yes I still live in the same house I used to, so are the girls comming oh and wha tabout your new husband Tally i believe?"

"no the girls will not be comming kyra is going to her aunt's and Cheyanne to cheer camp and his name is Terry he will not be comming he ..passed two years ago ,"

"oh..well im sorry to hear that,"she said emotionless

"so are you coming by plane or train?"

"well i am having to put money in CHeyanne's college fund so I will be on train,"

" well then you'll have to leave tomorrow afternoon,"

"why?"

"because it will take you 4 or 5 days to get here,"

"well Kyra is leaving tomorrow but CHeyanne doesnt leave until the day after ,"

"let her stay at one of her friends houses,"

"ok I'll ask her ," she replied "Cheyanne! can you come here ?!"she

"sure mom!" she yelled from the kitchen "what do you need?" she asked once she reached her mom's side

" I have to leave for your grandmother's tomorrow ans I was wondering if you couldsee if you could spend the night at Marcy's?"

"yea sure I'll call her,"

"ok honey ,"she called as Cheyanne ran into the kitchen to call marcy

"well I guess I'm on my way tomorrow,"

"ok "

"well I guess i better pack and call for tickets," Reba replied akwardly

"yea bye ,"

"bye,"

After the conversaton was over Reba had to fight the sudden urge to scream, she needed alcohol..and lots of it !

"hey mom Marcy said it's be cool if I spent the night with her,"

:ok thats good well I have to go get packed..what have you gotten me into?"

"ok mom go get packed ,"

Later in her room Reba couldnt decide what clothes to bring ...should she wear work clothes? her around the house clothes or her bar and party clothes

"I guess I'll bring 'em all," she muttered to herself

_______________________________________________

The next morning Reba woke up dreading the day last night she called the train staion to verify that she would need a round trip ticket to Ohio

The only problem is that the train was sceduled for 9 at night , in her book that was a little late to be boarding a train but it was eitherthat or wait two days and miss the reunion .

"hey mom," Cheyanne sang happily as her mom walked into the kitchen

"yea yea yea," she replied grumpily

"wow red's in a mood ," kyra said

" Ithink I'll agree with you there,"

"hello I'm still in the room ya know,"

"sorry, well I'm off to Marcy's,"

"it's still morning shouldn't you wait until later like 3?"

"mom it's already three,"

"what! an you didnt wake me up i got to get kyra to the air port drop you off and get ready!"

" well I can get van to drop me off,"

"no,"

"why?" she whined

"because i am not having you in the car with a boy all alone maybe after you turn 17,"

"ughh fine hurry up I'm ready to go," she puted

"ok ok Kyra you got your stuff ready ?"

"yeah," kyra replied

"well let's go," she urged

_________

After Reba got home from dropping the girls off she decided to take an hour nap

When she woke up it was 8:30

"oh shit!" she yelled she had less than 30 minutes to get to the train station. Some how she made it to the station on time and was able to board the train

but when she went to board the train she saw a man looking out his window from his cabin, not jus tany man though this man looked like Brock, so much that her breath caught in her throat. She didn't think he noticed her and couldnt get her thoughts off the mysterious look alike.

this was going to be a long trip


	2. reunions

"What car are you looking for ma'am?" asked the kind sleeping car porter.

Reba looked up at him, distracted because of what she had just seen in one of the train windows.

"Oh, yes," she murmured. "I'm in car 36. Is this it?"

"Yes, ma'am. No one else's getting on here, so just let me take your bag. What space are you occupying?"

She looked down at the shiny green slip of paper.

"Bedroom D."

The man took her bag and led the way up the stairs of the vestibule. Reba followed with her heart pounding. She had hoped to have a peaceful night's sleep tonight. But after what she had just seen, her bad dreams would probably return.

"I've made the bed up for you. Shall I put your case on the chair or the bed?" asked the porter, waiting for her instructions, as they stood in the doorway of the tiny room.

"On the chair. It's not that heavy. I can move it around later. And thank you for making the bed," she told him politely.

"Can I bring you anything? Diner is closed, but I could probably get some hot tea or coffee for you."

"No, thanks very much. What time do they start serving breakfast?" she asked.

" 'Bout seven A.M. Would you like me to awaken you?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Around 6:30, if you don't mind."

"Goodnight now ma'am. You need anything, you just push this little button right here," he said, pointing to the little black knob on the wall, "and I'll come. My name is Isaac."

"Thank you Isaac, you've been very kind."

Reba shut the narrow door and sat down on the bed. Her heart was still racing. She felt so foolish that even after a happy marriage and two children, a glimpse of someone who reminded her of Brock could unsettle her so badly. She had been walking along the side of the car, approaching the steps when she glanced up for an instant. A man was pulling the shade down in one of the windows in the center of the car she was approaching. He had not seen her, but in that one brief second, she had gotten a look at his face. The shape of the eyes and his mouth were so like Brock's . The Brock she had known 15 years ago. Now she was not really sure how he would look. It was so many years ago and they were so much older. But it didn't matter anyway. He was gone, dead that night in 1994. Why was she still haunted by him after all these years?

She decided to read for a while because she knew sleep wouldnt come easy especially after seeing the look alike.

After awhile she grew tired of reading she decided to put her book up and try to sleep but sleep did come the only problem was it was wracked with horrible images of that night

********************************************

Brock sat up in a cold sweat. He had been having his usual nightmare about struggling in the freezing water. As he came awake, he realized that the train had stopped moving and there was silence, except for a muffled sound of pain that seemed to be coming from the space next door. Was that the room where the Texas woman had gotten on? Could he just lie here and ignore it? Perhaps she was ill and needed help. He listened again and he thought he was loosing his mind. In a raspy whisper, he thought he heard someone saying his name over and over. That was impossible. He had to be imaging things.

"What have I got to loose. I can knock on the door and at least ask if she needs help. And if the door is open, I can look and see if she is alright. If there is no problem, I'll just back away."

Brock reached for his navy silk robe. It was one of the few extravagant items that he owned. Barbra Jean had given it to him last Christmas before they divorced, and he figured that he better take it with so that she could see that he was using it. He didn't have much use for fancy things. While his business had been very lucrative, he had lived very frugally, spending money only on things like nice clothes for Henry. He stood up and slipped on the robe. He slowly opened the door of his bedroom and stood out in the dim hallway, listening. Yes, the sound was definitely coming from the room next door, marked Bedroom D.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself.

Maybe this was not a good idea. Perhaps he should just mind his own business. What if the person inside didn't want or need his help. But a voice deep inside him kept saying, "Go to her."

He took a few steps until he stood directly in front of the door. Brock knocked quietly on the door. He didn't intend on awakening a whole car of travelers.

He knocked softly one more time. There was no answer. Just the continual moaning and sobbing. He tried the door and it was unlocked.

"I'll just go in and ask if she needs help."

The door opened and in the dim light, he could see that there was a woman lying on the bed, her back to the door. Whoever it was huddled close to the window, hugging a pillow tightly. In a soft voice, she was saying the same thing over and over.

"Brock, I trusted you. Brock, why did you leave me? Oh God, Brock."

Surely it was a coincidence that she was calling his name.

In almost a whisper, he asked, "Ma'am, miss, I heard you call out. It sounded like you were in pain. Do you need help?"

Her body stiffened and the crying ceased.

"Please just leave me alone. Please. Just go away," said a muffled voice.

"Are you sure? I can't leave without knowing you'll be alright. That's all that I want," he said, softly.

Suddenly without warning, she started shaking uncontrollably and the weeping began again. Why did he have to say the same words that Brock had once said?

Brock approached the bed. His heart went out to this woman in her sadness. He wanted to take her in his arms and give her comfort. But he had almost forgotten how. Except a hug henry when he and bj bounced in and out of the town. He stood awkwardly over her, wondering what to do. The train jolted slightly as it started up again and without really wanting to, he landed on the bed, next to the woman.

Reba felt the movement of the train and the stranger settle on her bed. For some reason she was not frightened. And because he ended up there when the train started to move, she knew it was an accident. She turned to try and sit up. Who was this man who had come to her aid in the night?

She reached over and turned on the light next to her. For a moment neither of them could see in the bright light. Reba pulled herself up and turned over. Brock started to get up, but she gripped his arm for support.

"Thank you for coming to see if I was…….

Reba could not finish the sentence. It was amazing how cruel the memory could be. This must still be part of her dream. There sitting on the bed inches from her was the man she had seen in the window. The man who reminded her of Brock.

Brock's eyes slowly adjusted to the light. It WAS the woman who had boarded the train in Houstin,Texas. The woman who reminded him of Reba.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, speechless. He looked at her delicate skin and luminous eyes. Only a few lines here and there betrayed her age. Her hair was still coppery red. She was lost in the depths of his sea blue eyes. His gentle smile looked down at her. She felt short of breath. Maybe she was dying and she was seeing a vision.

Brock awkwardly raised his hand to touch her face.

"Reba, it is you," he said hoarsely.

"Brock, I can't believe this. It can't be happening. It can't be true," she cried softly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6:30 and Isaac was finishing putting the last touches on the shoes he was polishing. He was going to put them back in the right lockers outside each room and then he was going to start waking his little brood. He took a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. Mr. Hart had asked to be called at 6:45 and Mrs. Holliway at 6:30.

He finished with the shoes and decided to wake up Mr. Hart and Mrs. Holliway. At 6:40, it was a fair compromise for both of them. He knocked on Bedroom E, but there was no answer. After being a Pullman porter for twenty years, he knew just what he could and could not get away with. When there was no response, he carefully opened the door. There was no one there and Mr. Dawson's robe was missing as well.

"Hmm," thought Isaac, "Someone spent the night somewhere else."

He moved on to Mrs. Holliway in Bedroom D. He knocked softly there as well, and there was no response. Again he opened the door a crack, just to be sure that all was well.

There on the berth next to the window was the handsome, lonely man and the sad faced, beautiful lady, sound asleep, their arms entwined around each other, looking as though they would never let go.

"I'll wait until about 8. Then I'll bring them some coffee. Probably need to rest after last night," he smiled to himself

Hours later Brock and Reba were still sound asleep until knocked on the door

"Who's there?" asked Brock groggily.

"Just me, sir, Isaac, the porter. I've brought you some coffee."

Brock looked down at Reba who was still asleep in his arms. How did Isaac know to find him in here?

"Just a minute," he said, sliding carefully out of the berth and pulling his robe tighter around him.

He opened the door and took the tray from Isaac.

"Thanks. How did you know I was in here?" asked Brock yawning

"Sir, I've been a porter now for twenty years. You learn a thing or two. Just let me know if I can bring you anything else," he smiled as he started to walk away.

Brock shook his head at Isaac's intuition as he carried the tray and set if down next to him on the bed. Reba started to stir as she smelled the steaming hot coffee.

"It wasn't a dream, was it? You're still here," she said huskily.

"I'm still here, really here," repeated Brock"It seems so strange and yet so very normal," he agreed, sounding amazed.

They looked at each other again, drinking in the miraculous presence of each other.

"So, Reba, we've got some time ahead of us on this trip. What would you like to do?" Brock asked

Reba asked and looked up at him slowly, wordlessly. In her mind, she knew exactly what she wanted to do. Never leave this room. To stay here with Brock, forever. But she wondered if Brock had similar thoughts.

"We could have breakfast. I'm starving," she said instead.

"That's good for a start. I'll go get ready. Can you be ready in about 30 minutes?" he asked, remembering how long it had taken Bjto put herself together.

"I'll be ready before that, Jack. I'm quite fast," she said, blushing as she realized the other meaning of the words.

"I seem to recall that," answered Brock, giving her a wistful smile. "Fifteen minutes then," he said closing the door behind him.

Reba was almost shaking as she got dressed. This whole thing was so unreal, unbelievable. To have thought Brock dead all these years and now he was here.

During the night there had been little conversation. They had been satisfied to hold each other, to smile and whisper about this marvelous stroke of luck.

"Can we pick up where we left off? Can there be a future for us?" thought Reba, not wanting to think about what life would be like if she lost Brock again.

Brock led the way into the dining car and the steward seated them at a table for four. There was not much space left and so they had to share a table with another couple.

He put out his hand to their traveling companions and introduced himself , "Brock, Brock Hart, nice to meet you. And this is Reba," he hesitated, not even knowing her married name. "Reba," he said again and left it at that.

Reba gave him a strange look and then realized his dilemma. She did not offer another name and was satisfied to be just Reba and to be with him.

The other couple gave their names as Alex and Lizzy Brooks. They were heading to Denver."So tell me, Mrs. Hart, do you have children in Texas?" asked Gertrude.

Reba saw Brock watching her with an amused look on his face. He was trying hard not to laugh.

"Ah, yes, yes we do," said Reba diplomatically, trying to ignore the faces Brock was making.

Brock put his head down, chuckling to himself. Miss Reba McKinney whatever, was still as poised as ever.

They ordered their food and ate while continuing to make small talk with the Brooks. Finally Alex and lizzy got up.

"It was a pleasure dining with you. We have to go and organize our things. We'll be in Denver before you know it now. Mr. Hart, Mrs. Hart, have a nice day," said Alex politely.

Both Brock and Reba said good-bye and then sat smiling at each other.

"You didn't seem to mind being mistaken for my wife, Reba," said Brock softly.

"No, I didn't mind."

Reba struggled to think of what to say next.

"Brock, we need to talk. We need to talk about everything. We have 15 years to catch up on. And we need to be honest with each other."

How much more honest could he be, than what he told her last night, when he said that he had thought about her for all these years? It's just that he didn't know what to do about it.

"Let me just pay the bill and then we can go. Back to my room? Your room? Wherever you want."

She nodded. "Thanks for breakfast, Brock. How about the club car at the back of the train? There are a couple of seats by that rounded window where it's kind of private."

They walked to the very end of the train and found the seats that Reba had talked about. There they could see where they had been and to Reba that seemed appropriate. They needed to talk about where they had each been with their lives.

"You first, Brock," said Reba.

Brock rested his fingers over the bridge of his nose and sighed. He just wanted to get this over with. He had tried not to dwell on the past, and he certainly was not eager to do that today.

"What happened, why didn't we find each other, after, after…." she asked.

"i lost you in the water?" he finished. "I came up and I didn't see you anywhere. Somehow I crashed my head into something. I got pulled into a boat. They said later that I had a concussion. I don't know. I really don't remember. They had me tucked away somewhere quiet on the Arctic. And when we docked they took me away in an ambulance. It took me a long time to recover. And once when I was in the hospital, I asked one of the nurses if she could check the survivor lists for your name. But she told me that there was no Reba Nell McKinney among the first class passengers."

"That's because I stayed with the steerage people, Their discussion of Keltic was brief. It was still too traumatic after all this time."What is your ex wife like Brock?" asked Reba, changing the subject.

"Oh, she is bubbly, very bubbly and a huge goof ball. She was younger than I was and her parent's never really liked me too much.

Reba could not help asking him if there had ever been anyone else.

"No, because of Henry, I never found the time," he answered honestly.

"What about you, Reba?" Brock asked.

"There really isn't that much to tell. Nothing too remarkable."

"Were you happy? Did you love him?" he wanted to know, somehow feeling that he had the right to ask that question.

"Yes, I loved him," she said honestly, "because he gave me a life, a family, security, happiness. It was a very cozy, friendly, predictable life. And I was content. I loved him for all that. And I genuinely mourned his death. I felt, still feel very lonely. Cast adrift so to speak."

They both sat in silence, holding hands, staring at the receding scenery. Suddenly there seemed nothing more to say. A waiter appeared at Brock's side, asking if they would like some lunch.

"Sure," answered Brock, absentmindedly. "What do you have?"

"Well, I can make up a pretty mean club sandwich, real quick."

Brock looked over at Reba and she nodded her approval.

"Alright, then," said Brock, "two club sandwiches and some coffee."

"Coming right up," said the waiter and he headed back to his tiny buffet to make up the order.

They ate their lunch and passed the time watching the scenery. Brock told her about his art gallery business and Reba entertained him with stories of her old acting days.

Reba put her hand up over her face to cover a yawn.

"Brock, excuse me, but I am going to take a little nap before dinner. Would you wake me up when you're ready to go?"

"Of course," he said politely. "I hope I didn't bore you ."

"No, Brock, you could never bore," replied Rose, putting her hand on his arm."unless it's about golf"

"I'll wake you around 6?" Does that sound alright?" he asked.

She nodded, got up and walked back to her bedroom. All the time, thoughts of Brock were tumbling through her mind. He seemed remote, not at all the spontaneous, romantic person she had once known. She needed some time to think.

"I've changed too," she thought, "but Brock more so. I don't seem to be reaching him."

Brock turned briefly and watched Reba leave the club car. She was still beautiful and vibrant. And now he was almost afraid of her. Did she expect something more of him? Did she want a commitment after all this time? He put his face in his hands trying to picture themselves as they had once been. The part of him that wasn't terrified that he had changed too much, wanted that again very much.

"I don't want to make a fool of myself, either. What if she rejects me," he thought. "Maybe it's just best to leave things as they are, walk away from it all tomorrow when we arrive."

But as he said that to himself, he knew that yet another piece of his heart would break off if he allowed that to happen. Did it matter? He had already endured so much.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"That was a lovely dinner,"Reba said as she stood outside the door of her bedroom.

"Yes, they do wonderful things in that little kitchen," said Brock.

Reba thought to herself about all kinds of wonderful things that could be done in small spaces.

"I guess we'll be arriving on time tomorrow. We'll be there before we know it," commented Reba.

"Yeah, the journey is almost over. Better get some sleep now, Reba."

Reba looked into his eyes. She was puzzled by the lack of expression in them, almost an indifference.

"Alright, goodnight," she said.

She turned the handle and started to enter her room.

"Reba?"

"Yes," she said hopefully.

He looked at her and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Her heart started racing. Brock leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, Reba," and he walked away.

Reba shut the door firmly behind her. She couldn't yell. And she couldn't stamp her feet, but her chest was pounding and her mind was screaming.

"Good night, Reba" and a chaste kiss on her head! That was the best he could do? Well, it was a calculated risk, but if she had her way, Brock Hart was not going to get off so easy.

Reba brushed out her hair and scrubbed her face with cold water. She glanced in the mirror and she looked as though she had windburn. The redness of her skin, brought to mind an afternoon so long ago, when she and Brock had stood with their faces to the wind and their world was only each other. She rummaged through her suitcase. There was a creamy silk nightgown and wrapper that she had bought as a gift for her daughter in law. She put it on.

Now she looked at herself in the mirror one more time. Not exactly what she had been at Twent-nine, but it would do for a grandmother and mother of two grown sons. A fresh coat of lipstick and she was ready. She sat down on her bed and leafed through a magazine until she felt enough time had passed. Then she turned off the lights in her tiny compartment and silently opened the door. No one was in the hallway. She lifted her hand and knocked on Brock's door.

He opened it, with a shocked look on his face.

"Reba, what's wrong?" he asked, surprised to see her.

"I couldn't settle down to sleep. I was afraid of having another nightmare, after what we discussed today. I thought if maybe we talked a little, I would feel better," she said trying to sound calm and not as though her heart was beating with the sound of a trumpet's blare.

"Sure, come in. There isn't much room, but sit down."

They both sat side by side on the berth, not having the nerve to look at each other.

"So will someone be meeting you tomorrow?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"no."

"ohh," said Jack. "Bj and Henry will be there. I'll be meeting her fiancée at mom's reunion. I think she wants to talk about planning a wedding."

"no way your going to your mom's family reunion,"

"yea,"

"so am I she invited me and the girls,"

"so she knew you were aliveand shenever thought to mention it to me?" he asked

. Silence hung heavily between them. Finally she could stand it no longer. It was time. Attack unexpectedly!

"Brock," she said, wasting no words, "I want you."

He raised his head and stared into her eyes that were burning with emotion. He stood up and took several steps away from her.

Without looking, he answered, "Reba, if we do this, I'll never be able to let you go again. But we've changed, me especially. I don't know if I can make you happy. It might not work. I've been alone too long. I'm afraid and I don't want to disappoint you. That's why I think….." but he stopped as he felt Rebae's nearness.

She had come behind him and slipped her hands around his waist, leaning her head against his back.

"I don't believe you, Brock. I don't believe that you are so much of a coward that you are afraid of me. So instead you are going to let all this slip through your fingers. Is that it? Just say good bye tomorrow. Act as if we never knew each other?" she hissed at him.

"Reba, please, it's better this way. Better for both of us," he said jamming his fist against the wall.

"Brock," Reba said sounding angry, "since when are you such an authority on what's better for me? Let me be the judge of that. Once long ago, you kept telling me to trust you. "Do you trust me, Reba?" you said over and over. And I did. Well, tonight I am asking you to trust me."

Brock stood silently, leaning his head against the metal wall, cringing at each truth she spoke. She was in no uncertain terms telling him off, as she had the first time he set eyes on her. God, he'd missed that fiery spirit.

She knew he was wrestling with his feelings. But she'd had just enough of trying to be philosophical. She touched his shoulders and turned him to face her. She untied her robe and let it slide to the floor.

"Put your hands on me, Brock."

In that instant when Brock saw her standing there in her white silk gown, her wild hair framing her face, and her rich red lips awaiting his, he knew that all the resistance he had tried to build up inside him was gone. There was no use fighting. She was right. They belonged together, no matter what.

They stood frozen in time. She could feel the electricity building around them. She looked into Brock's eyes and saw that once again they were the smoldering with the embers of long ago.

He reached over and turned off the light. Then his arms came around her and she felt herself being gently lowered to the bed.

"Reba," he whispered softly in her ear," I love you and I am never going to let you go again. I must have been mad to think that I could. Oh God, Reba," he murmured drawing her body closer to his.

"Mmmmmm," she groaned. "I love you too. You're not sorry that I seduced you?"

He laughed softly, touching her hair, her face, and gently kissing her neck.

"I will be eternally grateful. But enough talk now. We have long, long time to make up for."

His lips touched hers, gently at first, then more passionately. Their hands became entangled as they roamed each others body. Their love started rapidly exploding out of control. Tonight there would be yet another journey to the stars. This one would take them to places yet undiscovered, finding emotions yet untapped and reigniting the flames of a passion that would never die.

**********************

please r and r ill love you for ever!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

And who might you be?" asked the young woman with straight, silky blond hair and dark blue eyes.

She was talking to the handsome toddler who had wandered over to her.

"Alex. That's my mom," said the Black haired little boy, pointing to an attractive brunette a few feet away.

"Alex, don't bother the lady. She is waiting for someone too," said the child's mother.

"Yes, Al, come on over here," replied the boy's father.

"That's okay," answered the young woman. "I am waiting for someone to come on the train. My ex husband. Who are you waiting for?" she said kneeling down to Alex's height.

"My gramma is coming. From I-W-A. It's far," announced Peter.

"Well, they must be on the same train, Alex," she said.

"Yep," he nodded knowingly. "What's your name?"

"My name is barbra Jean, Brock calls me bj though."

"who is Brick?" persisted young Peter,"do you love it'" with more questions.

A shadow crossed Jean's face.

"ohh umm ," she said, praying that the child would ask no further questions.

"Honestly, Alex, come here and watch for Grandma. Here, hold the flowers we picked out for her," said Al's father. "Sorry, miss. He is at that age."

She waved her hand in front of her face.

"No, no, it's no problem."

bj thought about how great it would be to see Brock. She hoped that they would have time to talk . To have the kind of undisturbed time they had shared years ago. she was also anxious for him to meet Doug, her fiancée. He was coming up from lisia tomorrow and she was very anxious for the two men in her life to meet and hopefully get along.

"Brent, will you hold Alex for a minute. I need to tuck in his shirt and pants before your mother gets here," said Alex's mother Shanon.

The tall man called Brent scooped up his young son and held him while all the necessary adjustments were made.

"He'll just get messed up again in a second, Shanon. And besides, Mother will be so happy to see him, she won't care."

"I know, but it gives me something to do while we are waiting."

There was a crackling over the loudspeaker.

"Now arriving on Track 5, the City of cicka wa." ((i dont know any cities in ohio so...))

bj could see the light of the engine as it pulled the long train slowly into the train shed. In just a few minutes now she would see Henry's father. She had been thinking about his arrival for weeks, since he first said he was coming.

"And soon Alex, you will see your grandma," she called to Alex a few feet away.

He beamed.

"My grandma is real pretty," he announced to Bj, bobbing his head up and down.

"I'm sure she is," chuckling to herself how a child would think even a 70 year old gray haired grandmother would be beautiful. Love was like that.

Slowly the passengers started to drift off the train. bj stood on her tiptoes to see if she could see him coming. She thought she recognized a familiar person far down the platform, but it could not be him. That person was walking slowly, head bent, holding hands with a woman. Usually her dad was one of the first ones off the train.

"I see Grandma," shouted Peter, who was perched at a vantage point on his father's shoulders.

Brock and Reba walked slowly along the platform, holding hands. He often bent down to say something to her and to kiss her hair. She smiled shyly, blushing, giving him glances with half closed lids.

"Nervous?" he asked her, as he tenderly brushed a strand of hair off her forehead.

"A little", she admitted.

"Yeah, I know," Brocl answered, looking serious. "But we've overcome more difficult things. I know it will be alright. You'll see."

Reba looked up at Brock. His words sounded so comforting. Still though, she wondered what his son and ex wife would think when he saw her with Brock. But she had to listen to her heart. Nothing would interfere with her chance to loveBrock again. They would just have to work things out. She glanced ahead at the crowd of people waiting at the end of the platform. Reba sawa blonde woman wearing hott pink sweat mants and white cowboy boots and a little boy not over a yar balanced on her hip.

"thats got to be her," she thought to herself

"Has she already spotted us?" she wondered.

Maybe they should not be holding hands or walking so close to each other. But Brock was not letting her go. Perhaps it was better to show just where things stood right from the beginning.

bj stood in a state of shock, her eyes filling with tears, as she realized that it was Brock walking hand in hand with a woman. What was happening to their weekend together just him, her and henry until the reunion that is Who was she? She looked again at the redhead who held Brock's hand. She had seen her before. But where? Then she put her hands to her face.

"I know. Brock had some pictures of her. Oh my God it's her ..Reba I think thats her name!"

A few years ago,Brock had asked bj to put something away in hiscloset. There she had found an old leather picture album. She hadn't meant to look, but she was curious. Opening it, she found picture after picture ofof the woman she now saw before her. What was worse was that they were not just casual pictures, they were languid, sensual pieces that suggested an intimate relationship. They were from a long time ago. 1983- 1994. Long before they had met. What was going on? Why had he never said anything?

"I think they have known each other since the beginning of time. I can't explain it, but I just sense there is something going on. Something from the past maybe."

bj just shook her head and looked again at the woman with Brock. She was a very attractive woman.

"Never, he never seemed to want to get involved with anyone," said bj, still watching him in disbelief

It was an awkward moment, because as they approached bj, Reba and Brock sensed that they were already the topic of conversation.

"Trust me Reba, it'll be alright. I promise," Brock told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

She smiled at him, happy to see that the lonely haunted look had left his eyes.

"It was amazing what one night could do," she thought, blushing at the thought of what had happened between the two of them. For what had occurred last night between two mature adults was much different from what had taken place years ago in the cramped, freezing back seat of a car with two kids.

Reba and brock let go of each other and walked to their waiting families.

"Oh,bj,Henry it's good to see you," cried Brock, hugging his son and ex wife.

they hugged Brock back, but somehow this was not the reunion bj had dreamed of.

"Is it Brock? Do you really mean it?" she asked him, trying hard not to sound disappointed.

"Of course, I mean it. I've been waiting months for this. Come on, let's go, so we can start our visit. Just give me a minute here."

"Sure, I understand," said Bj quietly, not understanding at all.

"everything will be fine trust me,"

"I trust you Brock. It's just that I'm afraid…" she couldn't finish.

"Reba, come here," he said pulling her closer, unconcerned with what anyone thought. "on Friday, we'll get an early start and do something, just the two of us. How does that sound?" She nodded her approval and smiled. Reba hadn't felt this way in years. As if she could do anything. And with Brock at her side she could. He had always inspired confidence in her, even when she thought he had been lost.

" I am never letting her out of my sight again," he thought to himself.

"I love you, Brock," she said softly.

"It's going to be alright now. I love you too. We're going to make it this time. I won't let you go…ever again," he promised, reaching down to kiss her, not caring if the whole world saw him.

After Reba and Brock got in the car with Henry and Barbra Jean you could have heard a pin drop, you could cut the tension with a knife

"well you have a cute son," reba comented ,another sad attempt to break the ice

"thank you," Barbra Jean replied cheeerfully

"how old is he?"

"ohh he is 11 months next week he'll be a year old," she smiled

"aww I love kids I have two girls ones 9 and the other's 15,"

"wow you dont look old enough to have a 9 year old muchless a 15 year old,"

"well thank you, but you dont mean that I look horrible I was kept up all night and ended up waking up 10 minutes before the train arrived and wasnt able to put makeup on,"

"well If this is what you look like without make up i cant wait to see you with it on, you want to go out to dinner tonight? i could do your makeup,"

"umm..I dont know," she answered akwardly looking at Brock for an answer but he was sound asleep next to her

'I must have worn him out' she thought to herself before answering "sounds like fun , I'd love to,"

"oh it will be soo much fun we can do eachother's hair and make up and I can let you borrow some of my clothes we can be just like twins!" Barbra Jean exclaimed, making Reba wonder why she had agreed but never the less went along with what she said until they pulled up in her driveway

"you have a lovely house," Reba commented before she shook Brock to wake him up but he didnt budge she called his name still nothing finally she cocked her head and pecked him on the lips ,he responded imedialatley,turning her innocent kiss onto a very passionate one they were wrapped up in their own world until Bj made her presence known

"oh umm I think I need to go get my suit cases out of the trunck ," Reba excused herself feeling embarrased for getting carried away like that

"I'll help you!" Barbra Jean hollered after her leaving Brock to get Henry out

Hours later things had calmed down until the door bell rang....


	5. All Apologies

Hours later things had calmed down when the door bell rang....

Reba was half asleep with Henry on her lap and bj on her shoulder when she heard the doorbell ring bj, aparrently was in a deep sleep because when Reba nudged her she didnt budge

" I guess I'll answer it," she mumbled to herself,pushing bj off of her and laying Henry in his father's lap, who was also knocked out

When she answered the door she saw the woman that she wanted nothing more than to claw her eyes out."Liz," she said icily

"Reba," Liz said in return with just as much enthusiasm"what are you doing here?"

"apparently talking to a back stabbing bitch,"Reba said coldly

"I beg your pardon?"liz asked, stunned

"you heard me,"

"what are you talking about? what have I done to you?"

"it would take to long to name everything so I'll just name the obvious..you didn't tell me Brock was still alive you ruined 15 years of my life not to mention my daughter has never even met her father because of you,"

"it was for the best you didnt love him anyway," she replied bluntly

"didnt love him? did you have your head in the clouds our entire marriage?"

"no I was just paying more attention than most people anyway you woulddnt have married another man if you did love him,"

"What! you've got to be kidding me I love him with all my heart not to mention he remarried as well! are you trying to say he didnt love me ?"

"duhh," Liz said , making Reba want to pop her upside the head

" ok what ever why are you here anyway?" Reba asked

"I'm here to see my grandson,"

"he's on the couch with Brock and Bj,"

"Bj perfect nickname for her,"

"I take it you don't like her?"

"I like you more than her but dont flatter yourself," she said walking off towards the living room to grab Henry as Reba walked up the stairs to the guest room to cool off before she knocked that woman's head off.

"mom why are you so mean to Reba?" Brock asked as Liz walked into the living room , apparently he had heard the conversation

"because she's a tramp,"

"dont talk about her like that and remember how grandma used to treat you dont you?"

"yeah I hated that old woman I could never do anything to impress her no matter how hard I tried,"

"well your worse than her to Reba,"Brock said

"I am not besides Reba never tried to impress me ,"

"everytime you ever came to visit she would work a week straight cleaning, wouldnt put the vacuum down until you arrived, she worked her butt off and all you ever did was call the house a pig stine you dont know how hard she tried, I heard her cry after some of the things you said you have no idea how you are ma ,"

"shhesh you act as if I started wwII or something,"

"mom.."

"ok ok I'm sorry!"

"now all you have to do is apologize to Reba,"

"I will not,"

"yes you will but first I am going to go talk to her,"

**************************

"Reba?" Brock asked as he knocked on her door

"what?" she asked answering the door"you gonna tell me how I feel as well?"

"no sweets I just thought you'd want to talk,"

"no you can go now," she said walking back to the bed

"Reba babe, she wants to apologize,"

"yeah that bi....woman wouldnt apologize if your life depended on it,"

"well she said she would apologize,"

"last time she said that she ran over my toe,"

"yeah, but..she ran over your toe?"

"yeah but thats not the point though,"

"well will you at least go and talk to her?"

"I guess I will,"

"thank you," he said, kissing her on the forehead and got up to go get his mother

"Brock?"

"yeah"

"I love you,"

"I love you to," he said and walked towards the stairs

*************************************************

"mom shes ready to talk to you,"

"I don't think I should have to apologize to **her**,"

"mom.."

"ok if I'm not back in 10 minutes call reinforcements," she replied, pointing a finger at her son

"I promise now skoot,"

When Liz walked in Reba's back was turned to her and she was looking out the window were the sun was just beginning to set.

"It's a lovely view isn't it?" Liz asked, scaring Reba slightly

"yeah I guess," she said turning towards Liz" I'm guessing your here to talk,"

"yea...and apologize,"

"your actully gonna apologize without running me over?"

"hey that was an accident!" Liz exclaimed

"uh huh,"

"but Reba I am sorry I know you love Brock amd I am sorry for saying differently,"

"and I'm sorry for calling you a bitch," she said looking at the floor

"no I think I deserved that one,so are you going to grace us with your presence tomorrow?"

"I dont know im not really family anymore am I?"

"you are still family and anyway Im pretty sure you'll be family soon anyway,"liz said, patting Reba's leg

"why do you say that?"Reba asked

" because Brock has you back do you really think he's gonna let you slip through his fingers again?"

"i dont know I havent really thought about that yet,"

"well I have and Ive been here less than an hour , besides Id be glad to have you as a daughter-in-law opposed to 'kelly-ma can't shut up in there on the couch

" aww I think she's cute she soo..bubbly,"

"ohh that'll pass she gets annoying,"

"i can see that but we wont be spending loads of time together anyway,we live in 2 different states,"

"actually her fiance is from houstin so when they get married she'll be moving there,"

"who's her finace?"

"uhh Doug ,Doug Morgan,"

"is he realted to a jack morgan?"

"yeah I think it's his brother,why?"

"I went out with him..wait Doug morgan lives 3...3...3.. houses from me omigosh she's gonna drive me crazy!"

"better you than me!" liz yelled causing reba to glare at her

"uh huh,"

"well you have to look at his from my point of view!"

"whatever you say,"

"comeon i am loosing a pain in the as... butt ! i am over joyed about this,"

"now we have the neighborhood goofball I just hope she doesnt climb through windows,"

"oh she does," liz said"ohh if you come tomorrow i have a surprise for you,"

"eww what is it?"reba asked

"it's not as much as a what as a who,"

"i soo cannot wait!" Reba exclaimed

**wonder who it is? well you'll find out in the next chapter **


	6. makeovers ?

well here's another chapter! i hope u guys enjoy it ! please r+r

The next morning Reba woke up in Brock's arms she really didn't want to get up, but hse figured Henry and Barbra Jean would be awake soon and she didn't want to risk Henry running in here and finding them in such a ...compromising position.

"Brock, honey its time to get up," she whispered in his ear

"what if I don't wanna get up?" he mumbled, smiling at her

"then I guess u will be here by yourself while Barbra Jean,Henry and I go to your mother's,"

"why don't Henry and Bj go to the reunion and we stay here and embelish ourselfs?"he asked, winking at her

"I would love to, but I don't think it is a good idea not to mention Barbra Jean would tell everyone where we were and what we were doing,"

" how about I pretend to be sick and you nurse me to health?"

"Brock," she said, giving him her infamous glare

"ok we'll go , but you owe me!"He exclaimed

"I will be happy to repay you, but for now we need to get dressed , i dont think Henry will want to see me naked," she said pecking Brock on the Reba got up she didn't think to grab a sheet because it was only her and Brock, all of the blood drained from her face when she heard the door open and little Henry's voice rang through the room

"daddy!"

Reba ran for cover in the bathroom she didn't think the boy noticed her until she heard him say

"Aunt Reba has boobies," Reba's face was as red as a beet , she was so embarassed. She made sure to dress quickly so that there wouldn't be a repeat of earlier, after she had dressed she walked out of the bathroom to find Brock sitting on the bed and Henry nowhere in sight

"were's Henry?" Reba asked

"ohh bj woke up and heard him in her jabbering and decided to take him off our hands , she had to get him ready anyway."

"ok well are you gonna get ready?" she asked

"I should ask you the same question," he said looking at her attire

"what's that supposed to mean?" she said

"well you aare dressed like my mom for starters,"

"I am not dressed like your mother,"

"Reba you are wearing penny loafers, a really baggy turtle neck and baggy jeans,"

"Brock," she said in a low tone of voice

"what?"

"I have to wear a turtle neck,"

"why?" he asked

"because you decided to mark your territory last night ," she muttered

"how so?"

"I have a zillion hickeys!" she exclaimed pulling down the neck of her sweater

"I didn't hear you complaining last night,"

"that's because I didn't know that you were gonna leave me such a visible preasent!"she yelled

"uh huh well can't you wear something a little less grandma liz?"

"I guess I will I'm gonna go see what Bj has,"

"i can'twait to see this!" Brock said excitedly

"why are you so excited about me borowing clothes from bj?"

"you'll see," he said pushing her out the bedroom door,"

*****************************

"hey Bj," Reba said as she walked into the living room

"Hey reebs," Barbra Jean said cheerfully

"I got to ask you somethin' ," Reba said looking at her feet rather than Barbra Jean

"ok shoot,"

"well, I thought that it would be fun if you would let me borrow something of yours for the reunion," she said neverously

"OMG!" Barbra Jean exclaimed " thi is gonna be sooo much fun let's go!" She added, pulling Reba by the arm towards her room

****************************

"Barbra Jean I can't wear this!" Reba exclaimed, looking in the mirror

"you can and you are , you look hott!"

"Bj I am a fort--well that don't matter but i am amother of two! I would never hear the end of this what if the pta sees me? or junior league or or ..."

"Reba we are in Ohio I seriously doubt the PTA is going to travel all the way over here to make sure that your wearing you mom clothes, besides Brock will love it!"

"I still don't Know," Reba said gesturing to the lavender skin tight dress that reached a couple inches above her knee with a slit practically up to her thigh, a thick pattened leather belt that hugged her curves greatly and a pair of leather pumps to match the belt.

"Come on Reba you look great! I can't wear the dress it don't look right it's made for someone with curves and I'm more model like," Barbra Jean said, trying to justify her stick like body

"I guess I'll wear it," Reba muttered

"YAY!!" Bj shouted, throwing her arms around Reba in a bone crushing hug.

"Barbra Jean, I break," Reba said out of breath

"well of course you do," Bj said after letting go of Reba, dusting her off" now let's go show Brock!"

"ok are you sure he'll like it?"

"I was married to him I know he will like it!"

"ok well let's go," Reba said, linking arms with Barbra Jean

********************************

When Barbra Jean and Reba walked into the room Brock's eyes bulged he had never seen Reba in a dress like that it sure would make some of the guys jealous of him!

"i..um..wow?!" was the first thing he managed to say

"I take it you like it?" Reba asked unsure of his response

"I lovee it," he said, still in shock

"ok I might need to change,"

"why?" both Brock and Barbra Jean asked at the same time

"because I don't need your mother calling me a skank!"

"she won't call you a skank honey,"

"do you even know your mother?!" she exclaimed

"yes and I don't think she would openly call you a scank in front of the family,"

"uh huh are you forgetting the time when I went to one of her family reunion?"

"yea youre right," Brock sighed

"uh huh that's what I thought, so Imma go change,"

"no I didnt mean that, your not changing," he said dragging her towards the car

"Brock! I am gonna kill you!" she shouted once she was in the car

"ok wait until after the reunion though,"

"why?" Reba asked

"so I can show off to the guys, duh," He said, Reba popping him in the back of the head

"hey! what was that for!?"

"I can show off to the guys," Reba mimcked

"ha ha ha,Is Bj riding with us or is she gonna meet us there?" Brock asked

"I think she's rididng with us you better call her and tell her were still in the driveway,"

"yea let me use your phone,"

"don't you have your own phone?"

"yeah but it would cost me money to use it,"

"I swear you are so cheap sometimes,"

"you must like cheap,"

"whatever will you just call her and find out if she's commingwith us"

"ok ok no need to nag,"

"I am not naging you monkeys butt!"

"are to,"

"will you just call already!" reba shouted

"ok ok," he said dialing bj's number

"she'll be out here in a minute she just has to put Henry's shoes on,"

"ok" reba said as she saw Bj and Henry walk out the door

"well let's go," BJ said out of breath

((sorry kinda dead end chapter but the next will be better i promise ))


	7. ice cold

heres another chapter please r+r

As they approached Liz's house Reba was getting more and more anxious she couldn't wait to find out who Liz was going to surprise her with.

"Reba...Reba? REBA!!" Barbra jean Exclaimed

"what Barbra Jean," Reba quipped

"were here, we've been here for the last 10 minutes,"

"oh I must have been daydreaming," Reba said as she got out of the house just then she took in the outfit tha tBarbra Jean was wearing , red stillettos a red tube top and a leather skirt that bearly covered her hips, maybe the dress she had on wasn't to bad!

When they went in the home everything got quiet, no one had expected Reba to come, they had all thought her dead, of course liz knew but she didn't care to . the first person to approach her was Shelby,Brock's older sister.

"Hey Reba you're looking great!, I never thought I'd see you again,"

"oh you are to! I didnt really ever expect to be here again,"

"well it's nice seeing you I am gonna go check on the baby,"

"oh you and dan had another baby,"

"yea why don't you go say hey to him?"

"sure well hon go check on that baby,"

"Howdy Reba,"

"Jason! how have you been?"Reba exclaimed,hugging him

"I've been great I finally got married," he said , holding his left hand up to show her

"wow I never saw that one coming I must meet the girl that tamed this old beast!" she smiled

"thats her over there ,"he said, pointing to a girl near liz," her name is Tracy, come on you have to meet her," and pulled her over there

"hey Honey I want you to meet Reba,"

"oh Hi I'm Tracy it's nice to meet you," she said reaching out her hand to shake Reba's

"nice to meet you too,"Reba smiled

(these are tracy's thought just in case I don't make it clear)

_**I don't like red she looks like a major tramp in that dress almost as much as that bimbo across the room, Barbra Jean I think thats her name,**_

_**she needs to stay away from my husband I know that though I saw her hug him a minute ago and ever since then he's been hanging all over her,**_

"Reba!" Liz shouted from the kitchen

"yes?" Reba asked as she walked in

"will you please get me those plates?" Liz asked her

"sure,"

Reba lifted the plates over the stove to put the plates in the cabinet she heard a voice..not any voice Lori-ann's voice?

Reba let go of the plates and they fell to the floor, breaking

"Reba Las Vegas!!!" Lori-ann shouted, hugging Reba tightly

"lori-ann?" Reba asked in a light whisper, barely even audible to herself" I thought you died,"

"speak for yourself I thought you died I looked for you at the dock but you weren't there,"

"I was in the infirnary or whatever they wanted to call it,"

"oh well its so good to see you! I've missed you so much! you look great even younger than you did 15 years ago,"

"I look good? look at you your mullets gone!"

"I had to get rid of it for husband number 3,"

"wow what number are you on now? "

"4"

"wow youve had two more than me ,"

"who was number two?"

'Terry Holloway,"

"hey I dated him,"

"you did?"

"yeah hes the one with the small..."

"yeah thats him Im surprised I got Kyra,"

"oh you had more children?"

"yeah Cheyanne and Kyra ,"

"I can't wait to meet them,"

"meet them?"

"yeah Im going to visit houstin my company is relocating,"

"your moving back!"

"Yepp Thelma and Louise back in action!"

"I'm so happy!" Reba exclaimed , hugging Lori-ann

"me too,"

Just then Brock walked in the room

"now why is the sight of two women hugging so sexy?" Brock asked

"because men are pigs," Lori-ann quipped

"well then you must love bacon 'cause you keep marrying us,"

"you know Brock the only reason men and women get together is because the parts fit,"

"oh will you mo-rons quit!" Reba exclaimed

:fine," Brock sulked

"oh shut up Brick,"Lori-ann quipped

:SHUT UP!!" Reba yelled loudly causing half the house to go silent"sorry" Reba said quietly

after the akward silence everything went back to it's normal, loudness

"so what have you been up to for the last 15 years Brock?" Lori-ann asked trying to be nice

" well for the first 10 I continued studying dentestry and then in '01 I married Barbra Jean,"

"ahh the joy of rotting teeth!," Lori-ann said sarcastically, causing Brock to glare at her

"oh whatevever I'm sure thats not all thats rotten about you," Brock said

"will you two please shut up?" Reba said almost pleading

"fine," Brock said pouting

"will you stop being such a baby?" Lori-anne said

"I am not a baby and I can prove it,"

"no thank you," Lori-ann said scrunching her nose slightly

Reba was starting to getmad she had asked them nicley to stop, she even yelled at them but they wouldn't cut it out she was already jumpy because Jason's wife kept staring at her like she was some street walker, and she didn't like it .Reba was snapped out of her thoughts by having Ice cold water thrown on her , aparrently Brock and Lori-ann's argumanet had resorted to drinks

"What the hell!" she yelled , turning red with anger

"I.. um...honey I love you," Brock stuttered

"Reba I'm sorry," lori-ann apologized as Reba still stood there motionless with 'the look' on her face

"honey your looking a little...cold," Brock said looking down, that caused Reba to finally to snap, there was already an uncomfortable silence in the room because everyone knew she was gonna blow, you could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"you mo-ron! the only reason I look "cold" is because you monkey's butts are immature enough to throw drinks at eachother we are adults for heavens sake ughh! I cant believe you two we are all fort_ well that doesnt matter but we are old enough to know better than to do this and Brock as far as I'm concerned you can sleep on the couch tonight.," Reba exclaimed. Brock stood there in the middle of the room, everyone staring at him, amazed, he knew Reba always had a bad temper but she'd never went off on him like that, of course he had never thrown ice water on her at a family reunion before----then it hit him she had said he was sleeping on the couch tonight ,

she ran to the restroom and had been there for a cople of minutes before she heard a knock at the door


	8. ice cold contiued

sorry this one toook sooooooooo freakin long!!!!!!

**She ran to the restromm and had been there for a couple of minutes before she heard a knock at the door...**

**_________________________________**

**"Brock i know it's you go away," Reba shouted**

**"honey I'm sorry, please forgive me,"**

**"no go away,"**

**"honey..."**

**"NO go away!" she then shouted angrily**

**"fine," he muttered walkin away**

**Not to long passed before she heard another knock at the door.**

**"damnit Brock I told you to go away,"**

**"it's not Brock," ...Liz??? told her**

**"and?" she asked, still sitting on the counter with her knees to her chest**

**"can I come in?" she asked**

**"I guess," Reba said hopping off the counter to open the door**

**"thank you ,"Liz said when she walked in " now did I miss something? I mean a minute ago you and Brock were a happy as two peas what happened?"**

**"well I don't see how you don't know , seeing as that everyone else saw what happened,"**

**"well everyone else wasn;t in the kitchen cooking,"**

**"if you must know Brock and Lori-anne got in a water fight and I was the one who got wet,"**

**"i dont see any water," liz said noticing no water. she sure did after reba moved her legs **

**"well it isn't that wet just go in there with your head held high,"**

**"good with this wet dress i'll have more than one head held high," reba said"i mean you can see straight through it,"**

**"don't worry its their wive's job to pop their eyes back in their head," liz laughed**

**"i guess I'll go in there," reba muttered" but dont expect me to talk to Brock"**

**"I wouldn't care he deserves it,"**

**"good 'cause I aint,"**

**"I know you aint,"**

**"but i wanna talk to him,"**

**"then talk to him,"**

**"i will," Reba agreed**

**"yes you will,"**

**"but what if he makes me mad again?"**

**"then don't talk to him,"**

**"your right i wont,"**

**"Reba honey no offence but your confusing me are you gonna talk to him or not,"**

**"not," Reba answered**

**"ok lets go,"**

**When Reba and Liz walked into the living room again several women had to hit their husbands, not to mention tracy hadto knock the stew out of Jason before he even knew she was there! **

**"Reba honey I really am sorry," Lori-ann apologized**

**"yeah me too," brock said**

**"its alright I understand that you two are childish and immature," Reba told them walking into the kitchen.**

**"Reba I told you I was sorry why can't you be nice?" Brock asked**

**"because I was just humiluated!"Reba shouted**

**"i told you I was sorry," he muttered trying to quiet her **

**"Brock.."**

**"how about this," he whispered nuzzling the week spot on her neck "I'll make it up to you tonight..with red roses candles you and me under satin sheets,"**

**"mhhm," Reba moaned, forgetting she was mad at him"I like that idea," Reba smiled and kissed him...little did Brock know that there was a plan brewing in the cleaver red head's mind.**

**"so you ready to go in there?" he asked **

**"ready as I'll ever be,"**

**---------------**

**"hey reba when we get home later do you wanna do eachother's nails?" Barbra jean asked**

**"actually me and Brock have plans tonight," Reba smiled winking at Brock**

**"ohhhh," **

**----------------------**

**The rest of the night went well, Reba and lori-ann made up, barbra jean didn't get on reba's nerves..that much, Now Reba and Brock where in their room at Barbra Jean's house. the couple where making out in a candle lit room like to love crazed teenager's, soon clothes were shed and things were about to happen.**

**"honey hold on a second," Reba mumbled in esctacy" i need to get something from the bathroom,"**

**"oh ok honey..hurry back,"**

**Brock was laying on his back when he heard reba coming back .**

**"no no close your eyes," reba said seductively"ive got a surprise,"**

**"ok baby," he smiled hopein' for oral**

**but that was NOT what he got that night...**

**"ok honey open your eyes," Reba told him**

**Brock was thrown into a panic when he saw his beautiful girlfriend?...ex wife?... fiance? was poised over him with a gallon of ice cold water...**

**  
"now honey you you dont wanna um do that," he whispered **

**"oh yes I do," she smiled pouring the water on...a rather sensitive area on his body**

**"oh god Reba ! holy fuck!"**

**"now were even," she smiled**

**"hey keep it down there are children in the house!" Barbra jean shouted from the oposite side of the door**

hope y'all liked it!!!!!!!! please r+r


	9. Chapter 9

OMG! it has been sooo long! hasn't it? well lately I've been writing for Desperate Housewives so if anyones loves me send me a few reviews!

"Don't worry," Reba smiled, opening the door"we're done...or at least Brock is,"

"yeah, he was always bad about finishing too early," Barbra Jean remarked

"Hey!" he exclaimed ".. I can hear you,"

"He's so sensitive," Reba laughed, walking off with BJ to help clean dishes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know Jason really has took a liking to you," Barbra Jean smiled, lightly elbowing Reba as they washed dishes

"He's married to tracy, isn't he?" Reba asked

"Yeah, but rumor has it their marriage is like icy water..no pun intended," Barbra Jean laughed,as Reba splashed water at her

"well, I'm sorry about their marriage,but Im with Brock," Reba told her

"yup," Barbra Jean agreed "So tell me, what is life in Houstin like?" Barbra jean asked"Well for you at least,"

"well things are kinda hectic right know Cheyanne is at Cheer camp, Kyra is at her aunt's house,"

"ohh,I can't wait to meet them,"

"I think you and Cheyanne will get along great but Kyra shes more..of a handful,"

"I love children, I want a big family,"

"You and your fiance will be able to have children," Reba stated

"Yes and I can't wait," Barbra Jean smiled" so have you and Brock talked about having anymore children?" she asked causing Reba to nearly choke

"we haven't even talked about marriage yet," Reba told her

"ohhh.."

"Yeah," Reba told her.

Hours had passed; Reba and Barbra Jean had finished dishes, done their nails talked about random things and finally retired to bed.

The next morning Reba awoke, without opening her eyes she stretched her arm across the other side of the bed, after realizing that Brock was no longer beside her her

eyes popped opened, she found no Brock, but in his place what she did find was a single red rose, a note, and a velvet box

Reba smiled, sitting up. She grabbed the note which read

"I love you with all my heart, Reba you are my other half. Sure, we may fight but we always meet in the middle. When I lost you 15 years ago I lost another part of me. I don't ever want to lose you again

would you Reba Nell Holloway do the of marrying me?- P.s I would have stayed until you woke up but Henry was determined to go to the park.

Two weeks later...

Reba and Brock had returned to Houstin, the family laughed and cried when reunited, Brock and Chenyanne have become inseperable in the past few days that they had been home. The wedding was set to be at the courthouse a week later

and Barbra Jean would be there just in the knick of time, much to Reba's..pleasure.

Sorry the update is a little hasty Ithink I have writer's block when it comes to the Reba department I'll be brainstorming for the next though.. I promise! 


End file.
